Undertale Q and A
by SoulDuality
Summary: Hello ever wanted to slap Sans or Have a party with toriel or anything else Well NOW YOU CAN in my Undertale Q and A written by SoulDuality Enjoy And Ask away
1. Chapter 1

FriskyArticFox: Sans where is gaster

Sans*mouths gasters theme badly*

Sans:...……….the kitchen with paps

Soul:What the heck was that *is eating paps spaghetti*

Sans:oh no

Soul*Gets aftertaste and feeds the rest to the dog*

Papyrus:SEEYA LATER MY FRIENDS

Soul:Papyrus that's my line


	2. Chapter 2

Frisky Artic Fox: Papyrus is that up dog still in the kitchen

Papyrus:NYEH HEH HEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS REMOVED THAT MUTT A WHILE AGO BUT I HAVE TO ASK WHAT IS THE UP DOG

Sans*laughing like crazy*

Papyrus:SANS NO

Sans:Hey bro I thought that joke was paw-some

Papyrus:OH SANS WHY DID YOU DO THAT

Soul*Walks out of room*I am not going to ask why anymore *Eats chocolate bar *

Chara*smells chocolate runs to Soul then tackles her and takes the chocolate*

Soul*on floor* seeya later friends


	3. Announcement Chapter 3

**Hello SoulDuality here I am the author and just to say I will be taking questions from more characters like alpyhs the river person and mettaton and stuff also Soul is up for questioning so Now that that's done HAVE A AMAZING DAY BYE-SoulDuality**


	4. Chapter 4

Frisky Artic Fox:Hmmm,soul what's the meaning of life

Soul:Molten Chocolate Lava Cake and Having fun

Sans:How about ketchup

Soul:I once tried to drink 21 packs of ketchup I did it in 10 minutes

Sans:wow

Soul:Oh almost forgot *Builds Frisky Artic Fox a room*

Sans:seeya later my friends


	5. Chapter 5

Shark lord:Toriel did sans tell you that he let everyone beat up frisk and didn't do anything to save him, let Undyne nearly turn him into Swiss cheese, and threatend him when they had dinner?

Toriel:Oh thank you for this information my child excuse me my child SANS! UNDYNE! COME DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!

Sans*wakes up*Yeah Tori*teleports to kitchen*

Undyne:Yes Queen*runs to kitchen*

Toriel:First Undyne No Threatening Frisk Like you did in the underground

Undyne:S-sorry queen Toriel

Toriel:And sans You should be ashamed of yourself you left frisk alone to die and then gave them threats at dinner

Sans:Uhhhhhhhhhh Well lets just end this*teleports away *

Toriel:What the heck was that

Soul:I dunno seeya Later My friends


	6. Chapter 6

Frisky Arctic Fox:It was Teleportation Toriel

Toriel:Telepor -what

Soul:That means he can go any where in a few milliseconds with ease

Toriel:Hmmm That means he can be good for getting pie ingredients

Soul:Pretty Much seeya later my friends


	7. Chapter 7

Shark Lord:Flowey who would you rather be buddies with, Audrey 2 or Biollante?

Flowey:Who the heck even are those people

Soul:Plants I think

Flowey:Actually What Ever they are they will get 'Friendliness Pellets'

Sans:*kicks flower to other room* not happening

Flowey:*From other Room*Seeya later my Friends


	8. Chapter 8

Shark Lord:Muffet did you ever get called that crazy pony from Cupcakes?

Muffet:Ahuhuhu Of course not dearie I am not a pony or insane

Frisk:and what about your "Pet"

Muffet:Ummmmm...

Muffet Pet:*Tries to eat Frisk but fails*

Muffet :Seeya Next Time My friends ahuhuhuhu


	9. Chapter 9

Shark Lord:Asriel did you get neck cramps during your fight with Frisk and Chara?

Asriel:I had infinite power so it was not cramping but it was annoying how Frisk and characters never got hit

Frisk And Chara:YEAH NO HITS*both dancing*

Soul:*claps and starts dancing*Seeya later my friends


	10. Chapter 10

Shark Lord:Grillby How long is sans tab

Grillby:Too long but he will pay for it

Sana :says who

Grillby:Do you want no ketchup

Sans:Ok I will pay it

Grillby:Seeya later my friends


	11. Chapter 11

DanateLoya:lWell since i can... *Slaps Sans* Undyne, slap Sans please Toriel, i known you won't slap Sans normally so... I dare you to slap Sans! Frisk, dare you to slap Sans too Sans, slap yourself Chara, stab San- i mean slap Sans

Sans:No please No*gets slapped by asker*

Undyne:HECK YEAH I WILL*Slaps sans with spear*NGAAAAHHHHH

Sans:Ow undyne stop

Toriel:I know its not a good choice but if I must*slaps sans*

Sans:Tori why did you do that

Frisk:*slaps sans* Done.

Soul:Now sans slap yourself

Sans:*slaps self eyes go black*

Chara:WHOOP WHOOP*slaps sans repeatedly*

Sans:YOUR ALL GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME*summons Gaster blaster and runs after them all*

Everyone:Oh no

Soul:*is recording entire thing*seeya later my friends


	12. Chapter 12

Frisky Arctic Fox:Have You Even Been to the story shift AU I have

Soul:I have its interesting I like it ,But no ads can enter until chapter 20

Sans:wish I could forget

Chara:Its cool

Frisk:agreed

Flowey:Boring

Everyone else:*Confused*

Builder:*Walks in*The other 2 rooms are done bye*walks away*

Soul:Oh almost forgot The new rooms are for DaneteLoyal and shark Lord for asking so many Questions ,seeya later my friends


	13. Chapter 13

Ava Tavoosii:Undyne Would you let papyrus into the royal guard if he was willing to hurt others?

Undyne:No,Even if he said he would Humans and other threats are too strong for him and he is just to pure to hurt anything

Papyrus:NYEHHEH YOU CARE ABOUT ME UNDYNE

Undyne:Yeah but THAT WONT STOP OUR TRAINING PAPYRUS NGAAAH

Papyrus:SEEYA LATER MY FRIENDS


	14. Chapter 14

Ava Tavoosii:Sans, we all know good and well your little "joke' during the dinner date was not all a joke, why would you kill a human if you didn't care about the ,don't even do your job in the slightest and more importantly even if you did, the resets would have undone it or did you SEE the amalgamates?you knew determination was the root of the resets...you where going to absorb frisks soul weren't ya?Am I right or wrong smiley

Sans:Very Wrong I said that because of papyrus he disliked humans and I still didn't trust frisk 100% so it was a warning or an attempt to make them leave paps alone but hey now paps likes the humans and so do I also another thing is humans trapped us in a hole for a Long time so yeah it was not that

Soul:Wow that was long anyways Ava because of that question I hired a construction guy to build you a room he should be done soon

Frisk:So happy that theory is not true

-30 mintes later-

Builder:*Walks out*Rooms done*

Soul:Wait*whispers in ear*

Builder:umm ok Seeya later my friends


	15. Chapter 15

A/N the rest of this story will be written in story format -SoulDuality


	16. Chapter 16

**"** Soul ,Come to the kitchen"Asriel Screamed. Soul then ran into the kitchen holding a bag of Homework "Yeah whats wrong?'She pointed to a huge list of missed calls on her phone"Oh"She replied"Better Answer them".Soul picks up the phone and calls the first number she sees."Heyyyyyyy whereeee's Metttaton?"the caller Replies to the caller"umm he is in the basement with frisk preforming".Soul Hears Death by glamor playing loudly from the floor"Yup"she caller then says"I havvvveeee presssssenntttttsss."And sure enough a portal Appeared In the Wall" For Azzy some crayons, Sans some ketchup, Papyrus some spaghetti, Toriel and Asgore some snails, Chara some Characlate, and some other random stuff"The caller says "cool, let me call everybody. ,GUYS ALL COME TO THE LIVING ROOM"Soul screamed .Everybody rushed into the living room and saw the gifts"Surprise"Soul Shouts"Someone sent us all gifts".Soul Passes out the gifts One by one and Then Finishes the call with The very nice caller"Thank you"She says"Oh and tell flowey that he is Dating Biollante in my timeline,cya soul,besssssttttt wisssshhhhesss forrrr thissss"The caller says"BAI"soul replies and hangs up"That was fun she says"She then notices The giant hole in the roof where the portal was Before"We might need a new roof"Asriel says "Or a new postal system"Chara replies"Seeya all later"


	17. Chapter 17

Toriel was Making a pie like usual until she heard A buzz from inside the pie"What is that sound "Toriel said .Just at that moment soul walked in"Hey toriel whats the problem"She hears the ringing from the pie and Says"Give me the pie" About an hour later Soul comes in with her phone that is covered in pie"Its a text"Soul then walks out and throws away the 10 inc empty pie tin in her room"Ok What is this"Toriel clicks a chat "Toriel Asgore and Asriel Play Goat Simulator and comment on the goat"Toriel looks at the text and then looks around as if the check for anyone watching her"Alright"she replies"Asriel Asgore" she says .A second after sans teleports in with Asriel and Asgore .He then grabs ketchup and leaves."Asriel Can you hook up Chara's console to the internet"Toriel asks"Yes he replies he then runs up stairs and goes to follow toriel's request"Asgore come with me"Toriel says. They all go up to chara and asriel's room and sit on the sofa"What is this for"Asgore and Asriel Ask."I don't know "She replies then (After 30 Minutes of trying)Gets the game to turn on .Toriel is first to play"What do i do"she then makes the goat in-game lick a person and throw them across the road before getting hit by a truck and glitching out"WHAT IS THIS?!"she then grabs the controller and jumps in circles until he unlocks an easter egg"What is this now"He activates the easter egg and asks"What "He was now a giant Whale he rolled around until it was asriel's Said"This game isn't so bad"Asriel Then made the goat jump off a building and glitch into the floor"That was fun"Asriel says as he puts the controller walks in with her phone in her hand"Oh guys "she said"what did you think of the game"She asks"Toriel Replies with "Horrible" Asgore then chuckles and says"Enjoyable"..."Asriel"Soul is still playing the game so they all just go downstairs "Seeya later my friends"


	18. Chapter 18

Soul walks into the room with a load of homework "FINALY A WEEK OFF"she screams she then turns to check her phone for asks "what the..."she exclaims "no ones asked anything"Soul then walks out of the room and goes back to playing games "Seeya all later"Chara then walks in with a giant candy bar the size of asgore "Don't Ask "Chara says as she eats the bar


	19. Chapter 19

Dinner was going like usual Toriel was making pie and papyrus was making spaghetti and everyone else was waiting until suddenly someone crashes through the roof.A boy with White blue faded hair white skin white eyes and a robot body crashes in .Soul Falls out of her chair and screams"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU"

"ummm what's up kid"sans asks Flowey grabs a plate and crashes it on his head breaking the plate in the process.Undyne then tied him to the chair and brings him to another room For interrogation "WHO ARE YOU PUNK"undyne screams"Issac S Cerule"He replies"so kid what's up with the coustume"sans asks

Issac looks around before saying"Not a coustume or a story you will hear any time soon"He replies"So what do you like and dislike"Soul asks"I like Monsters,Kitanas,Bacon,Salmon and tuna but for dislikes not many but I hate the human government and Linda"Soul replies with "Yup linda is horrible"Everyone goes back to dinner until papyrus brings in the spaghetti and offers some to issac who walks away as soon as he smells it along with everyone else except sans who has no taste buds "Seeya all later"Soul says

 **A/N Issac is now a character**


	20. Chapter 20

Soul is doing math homework and slamming her face into her tablet when she gets a message "Soul act Dab "The message reads."Ok "Soul says to herself. She then proceeds to dab accidently throwing her drawing tablet at the wall in the procces"Crud"she says as she stops dabbing. Meanwhile in the kitchen Chara is eating chocolate until she gets hit in the head with a bottle "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" she screams as she notices its a beer bottle she picks it up and reads "Super Chocolate Something "The last word was covered up by some black then said "Well its chocolate "She then takes a sip and faints from the walks in and sees chara on the floor. She sees the bottle and wipes Off the ink. "WHY WAS MY CHILD DRINKING CHOCOLATE BEER "She screams before she runs Chara to the the Phone rings soul walks in with her broken tablet and picks it up"HAI" soul screams "Soul why was your phone in the pie "The caller asks."It was Toriels phone mine was in my room she put it in the pie and I had to eat a 10 inc pie in an hour, so That's what happened BAIIII"she screams into the phone as she hangs up. A few hours later Chara is back from the ER and Toriel isn't mad at her for the mistake but Chara cant play games for 3 days. "Crud" Chara mumbles as she receives a text"Hey Chara Where did you get a Asgore sized chocolate bar "The text reads "Heaven" Chara replies "Chocolate heaven" .Soul then gets an E-mail "Hey is mettaton in his box form, if not can he please transform into his box form so I can joyride?"The E-Mail Reads Mettaton Walks in at that moment as a box with legs Soul throws a Wheel at MTT and says" Just put it on" Before getting everyone into a safe bunker to hide from what was about to then walks in with the Complete Box form"I am Ready Darling" He Says .Soul runs into the bunker and closes the door. Shortly after a robot with shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes walks in and jumps on mettaton and begins to ride around on Him Screaming"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"SEEYA ALL LATER "She screams while destroying the house in the process" GOOD SHOW DARLING" Mtt screams. As everyone in the bunker is VERY happy it was a joyride in the bunker.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Guys if you have an Oc and want it to be featured PM me or as a guest Please Review them I cannot keep track of A million OC reviews and Guests will still be able to Have OCs as long as they follow these rules and If I don't post your oc just wait 2 chapters if it still isn't there you have the right to post or PM me again and wait for a reply-Thanks, SoulDuality**


	22. Chapter 22

Soul is blasting music all around the house like an idiot until A skeleton with Fox ears and a green hoodie black leggings and a human behind them walks in and begins to scream "Hiimkayleyireallylikethis place and I shall protect it from error plus you all are cute and UNDYNE THE UNDYING TRAIN WITH MEEEEEEEE!"Soul Places her human on the sofa while she begins to summon 5 Gaster Blasters" Ready to lose" she asks undyne .Undyne hears this and screams" LETS GO PUNK NGAAAAAAHHHHH"As she goes full undying mode on her until She shoots the blasters ending the round by default Laser Tag Rules. Lilli the human just stares at Her and then at soul "What o-o?" she asks Soul replies with"Don't Ask" They both walk out of the arena The skeleton then walks up to soul and Says" I wanna be asked questions please!" she screams she then gets on her knees and saying"Pleeeaaaassseee" "Sure" Soul says as she puts her and the human in the guest room."SEEYA LATER MY FRIENDS "the skeleton screams


	23. Chapter 23

Frisk and mettaton were preforming for everyone when A robot poofed in and began to say"Cannnnnnn I sttttaaaayyyyy herrrrrreeee thattttttt joyyyyyyrrrriiddddeee wasssss funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I brouuughhhhttttt gifts." As she pulled out a bag full of stuff"Forrrrrrrrr Sanssss somme ketchuppppp" she said as she threw ketchup at sans "thanks kid"sans said as he took a sip and got drunk then began to run in circles singing memelord"Forrrrr Papppyyyrusss theeee worldddds hardestttttt puzzzzleeee bookkkk "she said as she threw the book at papyrus who started to write X and O into each box "ITS LIKE SNOWDIN AND I EXELLED AT THAT THIS SHALL BE EASY NYEH HEH HEH"He said as he continued the puzzle book"Forrrrrr Alphyyyyyyyssss someee Pokemonnnnn animeeeee" She says Until alpys runs up to her and grabs the anime "T-thanks F-for the anime"Alphys says as she runs to the TV room"Forrr Floweyyyy Waterrrr withhh omegaaaa formmm superrr growthhh"The robot says as she throws it at flowey"GIMME THAT FINALLY I CAN BECOME A GOD AND SHOW EVERYONE THE WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED "Soul grabs the watering can and puts it on the shelf no one can reach"NOOO MY PLAN IS FOILED" flowey screams"Forrrrr Charaaaa someee characholateeee"The robot says as she throws the chocolate at chara who eats it in 2 seconds"thank you"she says"Anddd forrr frisk flirtationnn devicessss "the robot says before she passes frisk a load of devices" Thank you but what do I do with this "frisk asks"I ammmmmmm notttttt poooooffffiiiinnnggg outttttttt. I ammmmm herrreee tooooo stayyyyyy" The robot says as she sits on the sits down next to her and asks" Well if your gonna stay here what's your name" "Undertaleeee fannnnn buttt justtt callll mee Utfff" "K" soul replies as she contines to do her math homework while sans is still running"HEY NOW IMMA MEMELORD WANNA GO KID LETS PLAY" He yells"Seyya all later my friends"Utf says


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone was hanging around the house Sans was Asriel and frisk were was backing with was Drinking was experimenting on Flowey While Mettaton was Dancing .Undyne was suplexing a boulder From the front yard and Soul was drawing. When a Utf busted out of her room and Screamed"ALRIGHTTTT WHOOO CANNNN BLUSHHH THEEE HARDESTTT"as she kissed everyone on the cheek No one blushed except mettaton who became a blushing tomato And said"Hey are You Undertale Fannnn because I am a fan of you"As he Kept blushing . Utf begins to blush bronze and says" Hehehe Good pun, I am very flattered"As she kisses Mtt on the cheek causing Mettaton Malfunction. Soul then laughs and says" Well that Really got a reaction out of mettaton more than I expected Seeya all later my friends!" Soul then walked to the trampoline and flinged her self in her room.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone was sleeping except Chara Frisk Asriel And soul who where on the trampoline Until suddenly Utf Jumped on the trampoline causing everyone to bounce off and screamed "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP" Soul being the only one who knew asdf movie immediately flopped on her everyone else was confused "Fall on your face guys"Soul said And though everyone Questioned it they did it anyways."Now what?" Chara asked "I dunno" Said soul "It just ends after so I guess we just stay here" So they did for an hour until everyone woke up"Seeyaaaa alllll laterrrr"Utf says


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone is waiting around the house for Asgore and Toriel to finish cooking with papyrus until suddenly someone walks in "Chara just for you have this"The girl says as she throws her hands up and made chocolate knives fall from the roof"FINALLY CHOCOLATE AT LAST" Chara screams While everyone else is under the dining table trying not to get hit. Suddenly soul gets a Face time "HAIII" Soul screams "Haii" The caller screams back "How is everyone right now I can't see because my dog sat on the computer screen that is causing me to write Weird"The person says suddenly a bark is heard from the screen as the person is visable She has Brown curly hair and Is wearing a Neon green hoodie"OH everyone is good"Soul says to her "Well Chara is dancing in chocolate knives right now"Soul says to her " Wow how did I except something like this to be honest Ummm I got to go to volleyball Baii" The girl says before hanging up "BAIII" Soul screams"Is Chara ok sans" azzy asks "dunno kid" sans replied "seeya all later"Soul says as she tries to get Chara out of the raining knives


	27. Chapter 27

After everyone had finished up cleaning the chocolate knives Utf Ran into the living room and yelled "Heyyy Anyonnee wanttt too watchhh pokemonn with mee.I cantt watch itt alonee" She said while holding up All generation disks of Pokémon. Soul, Chara, Asriel,Frisk,Alphys ,and Undyne Grab a few copies and go to watch it on the TV with utf. About Halfway in Gen one Utf leans in and whispers to soul "Youu Knoww whoo I ship soo I want too know whoo you shipp" Soul Grabs a piece of paper from the floor and writes "I don't ship a lot but I ship Alphyne, Soriel, MettaFan,And I also ship A few more but I cant remember" Soul then hands it to Utf. Alphys sees the paper with alphyne on it and starts to blush until she cant move Undyne picks her up and screams "ALPHYS WHATS WRONG YOU PUNK"She says as she noogies alphys on the head "U-undyne s-stop" "Seyya all later" Soul says as she contines watching


	28. Chapter 28

While Everyone was still watching Pokémon Soul Had just passed the paper with The ships about an hour ago when Utf passed a paper to soul that read "OHmigodd Reallyy Waitt A minutee those aree thee same as myy shipss "Soul read the paper and looked at Utf who was now blushing a deep bronze from her cheeks "Are you ok?" Soul asked Utf "Yesssss" Utf replied Soul then continued watching Pokémon until they had finished the First season. "Seeya all later" Undyne said


	29. Chapter 29

The day was normal Toriel and Papyrus where Making Breakfast, Spaghetti and Butterscotch cinnamon pancakes Suddenly when It was about time to serve the food Somebody walked in and whispered to Papyrus "Papyrus When you serve your spaghetti do you say BONE appetite "The person began to laugh and then said "Wait Wait…. "Papyrus at this point was about to scream "Wait wait ….. OK rage now" Papyrus then Yelled "OHMYGODSANSISABADINFLUENCEONALLHUMANSWITHHISAWFULLPUNS" Dropping the plate in the process which made sans laugh and make a pun "hey bro that was a very punny joke so don't work yourself down to the BONE" Papyrus then ran out of the room and Went to Scream in the other room "That was Pun-expected" Soul said "nice one kid" Sans said as he went to make sure Papyrus was ok "seeya all later" Sans said as he got Papyrus some Regretti Spaghetti from the fridge


	30. Chapter 30

When papyrus had stopped screaming and finally went to bed Utf suddenly Bust her door down and started screaming "NYEH I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM JUST TO LAZY TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS NYEH HEH HEH" She said as she got the mop and broom Slightly annoyed at Papyrus for not cleaning up the spaghetti from the utf had finished she screamed "NOW LETS WATCH THE POKEMONS" as she ran to the Tv room While everyone followed a while she Pulled out a box and said "Okk I haveee pokemonn plushiess forr everyonee" As she pulled pokemon one by threw soul an Altaria "Its a fluffy birdy" Soul said as she made the bird a tiny black hoodie like her own .Utf then passed Frisk an eevee "Thanks Utf" Frisk said as she gave Chara the eevee for a minute "Cool" Chara responed with. Utf then threw A Nidoking and NidoQueen at Toriel and Asgore "Thank you my dear child " Toriel said as she Picked it up "Hmmm thanks for the gift dear human". Utf then procced to throw a Sandslash at sans and a Marowak at papyrus "NYEH HEH HEH I FORGIVE YOU FOR THE IMATATION NYEH HEH HEH" Papyrus Yelled as he hugged the Pokémon "heh thanks kid" Sans said as he picked up the sand slash. Mettaton then went up the Utf and asked "So Do I get A Monster Sidekick" Utf then looked into the box and said "Ohhhh and youuu get Niki Minaj " She then procceds to get a Jynx out of the box and give it to MTT "Lets knock em dead " Mtt says as she grabs Jynx. "Ok I am done with them" Soul says as she dresses up each Pokémon to look like their owners. Eevee gets a revisable sweater that on one side is Green and yellow and Purple and Blue on the other side . Marowak gets Papyrus's scarf , Sandslash gets a Blue hoodie. Nidoking gets a Cape Nidoqueen gets a Robe. And Jynx gets a Mettaton Ex Outfit. Suddenly the front door bursts down and Anastasia fox tackles mettaton and kisses him on the face repeatedly screaming "NO REGRETS". Soul then looks at Anastasia and says "Why did you break down the door When you just could have gone through the wall" "Seeya all later" Soul says


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone was sitting in there rooms when Utf ran into Mtt's (Stage And) Room Area Saying "grrr HISSSSSSSS myyyyy preccccioooousssssss " As she Looked at Anastasia. "Time for a showdown Utf Vs. Anastasia who will win the robot" Soul screamed from upstairs. "Of course I am A prize worth fighting over " Mtt yelled . "Seeya all next time Darlings" Mtt screamed as He Started to blast music


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Hey I am back I got a horrible computer virus and my computer completely crashed so now updates will be a bit more frequent to make up for lost time -Soul Duality**

Everyone was Sitting around their rooms Hanging out with each other. Papyrus and Undyne where was with chara and Asriel playing games on the X-box Alphys was watching anime with Mtt and Frisk and sans and Toriel were Making puns. And utf was Writing on a small piece of paper with the words kill list on it she wrote the words Anastasia Fox on the paper before shoving it in her pocket and joining the others ."SEEYA ALLl LATERR"Utf screamed pastor the 4th wall


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for the pie when someone dressed as a mock Utf walked in and tried to impersonate her. She walked over to sans and slapped him sans looked at her and said "can anyone just resist not slapping me its tiring me" Sans said "DONT YOU DARE BROTHER!" "down to the bone" "OH COME ON SANS WHY DID YOU DO THAT!".The mock Utf then walked over to Toriel and asked "Hey Just while I am following the advice on the summary ,Hey Toriel want to throw a party tonight heh heh heh" Toriel had already planned out her entire day so trying not to be rude she said "Oh my dear child we may do it tomorrow when all our friends can join us" Suddenly the real Utf walks in and asks "Waittt Isss someoneee trollinggg mee?" The fake utf then walked into the other room as "Yup there is an impersonator and we are apparently a party tomorrow so yeah get ready" Soul said. About an hour later WD Gaster poofed in the house as everyone was eating dinner "Hello, I hope you have not gotten into any trouble, Sans and Papyrus,I have come back to life to tell you all who my sons like, they have not lived up to my standards in my absence, so I will make them pay. Sans is in love with the former queen of monsters, Toriel, and Papyrus is in love with the bartender in Snowdin, I believe his name is 'Grillby'. Remember Void dad is best dad."Gaster said before leaving again. Sans began to blush insanely blue then teleported away. Toriel began to blush and said "Well I dint know he felt that way" Papyrus on the other hand was blushing red orange while screaming "NO I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM" Papyrus walked into the other room still blushing . Soul started to smile and screamed "TSUNDERE PAPYRUS " Utf then walked over to where gaster was standing and asked "Waittt isss Gaster sans and papyrus's daddd?" Soul looked at her and shrugged "I dunno Seeya all later"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n this party will be in 2 parts to allow people to join in**

Everyone was preparing for the party that no one knew the theme for, so no one knew what to wear... this was going to be fun .Toriel walked into the wearing a elegant Ball Gown that was purple and had gold elegant designs into it. Toriel grabbed a pie from the kitchen that she made before placing it on the large center table "Lets just hope everyone else had a similar idea of a party" Toriel said slightly worried . A few minutes later someone knocked on the door"Oh dear someone is here" Toriel said as she rushed towards the door . She opened it up to find sans and papyrus in cowboy coustumes .Sans had a small leather jacket instead of his normal blue one but had the word cowboy written on it while papyrus looked as if he has just jumped out of the 1800's."NYEHEHEHE HELLO FEMALE ASGORE CLONE WE ARE HERE FOR THE PARTY I HAVE COME WITH MY FINE PLATE OF PASTA NYEH HE HEH"Papyrus yelled . "sup tori" sans said as he teleported in . Soon after every one arrived .Asgore and frisk didn't come at all. Chara and Asriel dressed as their dressed as a vocaloid. Undyne came with alphys they were dressed like each other. Soul was the last to come in aswell as a brown haired girl .Soul was dressed as narwhal and her friend just wore a red hoodie and spiked her hair up forwards to make some horns. "HAIIIII"Soul screamed. "I brought jello"Soul said holding out a plate full of small jello cubes covered in drink mix. Toriel walked up to her and said "Why thank you my child"Toriel said sweetly "Hello I am Rebbeca"The girl said to Toriel. "Why I hope you enjoy the party rebbeca" Toriel said before walking away.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N I will not be using My Undertale Fic for a long time as I have Come to question a lot of stuff , I am sorry if you were enjoying My Fic , It is only a temporary Break around till the end of summer . I wont give an answer publicly to everyone but if I feel like telling you in a PM , Its ok - Soulduality


	36. Chapter 36

Hey Everyone ! I am back and have more self esteem than before Still dealing with stuff but I am getting through it Also I am Pansexual ... Anyways here is some more stories for you and now this account will be all kinds of stories Whoop whoop Soul will not be alone this time she will be with my other oc Squim

Soul (RE DONE )

Age:17 Gender: Female Sexuallity :Undecided

Changes: She now has smaller wings , is a bit less hyper

Squim

Age:18 Gender :male Sexuality: Bi

Features: He has a mask with one crossed eye that he wears 24/7 , He Plays pranks way to much , He LOVES musicals , He was long friends with Soul , He is A special species of human called Kantram where he is way weaker ,

ENJOY THE CHAPTER

Soul sat down on the couch next to A small dog that had some how ran into the house and sans who had passed out a few minutes into the party . She dozed off and looked at the wall before jumping at the sound if the door bell . "COMING " she yelled even though no one could hear her over the bantering and laughter of everyone else .Soul ran to the door Trying to avoid stepping on anyone's shoes .She opened the door and looked at the person behind it . "SPLASH " . There was water everywhere ." Surprise " Someone said from the hallway . He was a tall Teenager wearing a Mask with an X as an eye and a Cinderella costume on . "Come in you idiot " Soul said with a small chuckle in her voice ... Now is when things go down hill

(If you cant tell The personality's of the characters change with my mood)


	37. Chapter 37

(Sorry for being gone so long I now have a system for these things I will post during my all nighters I am doing one right now so if I seem tired know this sleep deprivation is one eighth of being drunk :P and if you think I don't do many all nighters ill have you know I do around 3-4 a week ...God how do I not fail school ?)

Everyone is still at the party dancing when suddenly someone (somehow) walks through the closed door "Halo everyone it is your favorite glitch" Everyone stares at her trying to figure out who she is until undyne pipes up "Wait who the heck are you ?" The girl stares at everyone just as confused as they were "Ummmmm... Does anyone know me at all? Hello? A human with monster blood ? That ring a bell ?". Everyone except squim is staring at her because he is drinking all of the punch with the dog that ran in. Finally alphys says something "Umm.. s-sorry to say but we don't remember you if y-you ever came here before" The stranger pauses before continuing on her last sentence "Well anyways Im Electra, A human with Monster blood , So I basically have Cool monster magic ... Oh sorry I now remember why I came here , Frisk ,Sans have you ever seen your ship fan art?" Electra shivers .Sans stares at her disgusted and replies "yes , and I think its wrong and illegal " frisk stared at electra "No...?" "DON'T SEARCH IT UP" she yells . Frisk backs away from the computer hands in the air "Oh sorry about that anyways another question for sans can I have a hug?" Sans is about to say no but she is already hugging him "Thanks , OOOOHHH and chara have a lifetime supply of chocolate" Chara runs into a pile of chocolate "I don't need more son I got some from like chapter 27 or something " Electra walks away right eye glowing indigo . "Wellllllllllll anwayys wheress squimm I need too askk himm somethingg " Utf said Soul looked at her "He is passed out in the punch bowl with Gilbert " "Whoss gilbert " Utf asked "The dog"

SEEYA GUYS LATER


	38. Chapter 38

(Well crap Sadly I don't think I can say swears so :/ but anyways I am up with another all nighter and this time on my own computer ... don't ask ... Here is the new chapter)

It was The day after the party and everyone had finally woken up most of them hungover or getting even more drunk when someone walked through the door . "Hello I have a question". "aask *hic* awaaaaaaaaaay kiddooo*hic*ooooooooooo "sans said more drunk than most. "What is a sonic?'. Everyone stared at her ranging from confused to too drunk. Suddenly after a while of silence gilbert walks into the room painted blue with red boots. "SONECCCCCCCCCCCCC" IS heard coming from the kitchen presumably Squim ."what the hell *hic* is that thing ?" Squim sticks his head into the room "Is sonac"

Since everyone is too drunk to say by gilbert the hedgehog will

Gilbert stares intensely


End file.
